Patent Literature 1 discloses an example of a separator core around which a separator is wound when being provided as a product, the separator having been produced continuously while being transferred via a transfer system such as a roller. The separator produced thusly is provided as a separator roll wound around an outer peripheral surface of the separator core. The separator roll is provided with a label attached to, for example, an inner peripheral surface of the separator core, the label (product label) showing information on the production of the separator (namely, the year, month, and day of the production, the lot number, and/or the like).